Surprises
by Yagurt
Summary: ONESHOT. It's Valentines Day and Ivan comes home late, sadly. But no worries, Matthew has a surprise planned out.


**_This ONESHOT has been edited._**

**_Edit by Yanatta_**

**_=D_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Yeah I know, I'm a day late with a Valentines Day fanfiction =[

Anyways I hope you enjoy this one, Just got a little bored and wrote this.

* * *

><p>"When are you getting home?"<p>

Ivan was in his office, talking on his cell phone. He was in his cubicle, which was filled with pink, red and white tacky Hallmark cards. If he looked up, he could see the heart shaped balloons and the red roses. The whole office filled with squeals and many voices repeating the same words:

_ "Happy Valentine's Day!"_

Ivan hummed in delight and smiled genially. "Da, I will be home soon! Please forgive me!" Ivan swiveled in his chair, grinning as he waited for an answer.

In the other line, he heard a shaky sigh. "O-okay," Ivan's smile turned into a frown. He really was asking for forgiveness. It was Valentine's Day and he was in his office. He should be home with his lover, but no! Ivan's boss has asked him to stay, as well as a few others of his colleagues. They were not happy as well.

"But be home soon. _I have a special surprise_…" The last words were whispered into the phone, low and sultry. Ivan shivered but smiled at the hint of sexual desire in the tone.

"Of course Matthew! I will be home very soon! It looks like my boss is letting me leave now." Ivan smiled and glanced up at the person leaning against the dividers of his compartment.

The two of them hanged up and Ivan let out a sigh.

"Was that Matthew?" The voice came from Alfred, his boss. He gave a small scowl as Ivan nodded.

"Da it was. I will be taking my leave. Have a good time with Kiku, Alfred." Ivan teased.

Alfred, his boss gave an annoyed grunt. "_Commie bastard_," Ivan heard the man mutter under his breath. He tried not to seem irritated, his boss would only make him stay longer, just to get aggravate Ivan further. "Go, you're done for the day."

Ivan quickly took his beige jacket. He took his brief case and hurriedly put on his scarf. "Happy Valentine's Day." Ivan heard the man mutter.

He quickly crooked his head, shocked by the words. Alfred was already walking away, his arms up in a gesture of '_farewell_'. Ivan chuckled under his breath. His boss never showed this type of kindness to him, it was rare. Not even for a holiday, his boss would greet him.

Ivan practically ran to his car. He couldn't wait for his _surprise_. His body heated at the thought. A normal person would think his lover, Matthew, would make a valentines treat for him or something else, but they were wrong. Ivan had other thoughts in mind.

He felt his groin heat at the mere imagination. Swiftly, he turned the key and got out of parking. Ivan almost speeds through the streets, cutting people. Truly, Ivan couldn't wait for his surprise.

Ivan slams the door as he gets out of the car. He looks through the windows, expecting his Matthew to be waiting for him, but sadly, the curtains are pulled, blocking any sight. Not even a movement could be detected. But his body temperature increases, enhancing his excitement.

Ivan reaches into his pockets and pulls out his keys. He wills himself not to slam the door open and look frantically for his husband. Matthew had probably planned this surprise and Ivan wanted to play along detail by detail.

He opens the door and continues his usual routine, takes off his coat, throws the keys into the bowl nearby the door and places his brief case by the door.

Ivan waits for his husband to greet him, expecting him to jump out of nowhere as he closes the door with a loud _click_. Much to his dismay, he sees no honey colored hair out of the corners or the sweet, angelic voice.

Ivan lingers in front of the door more, but soon gets fed up with it. "Matvey? I'm home."

Silence.

A little irritated, he starts walking to the room closest by, the living room.

His anger diminishes to none as he sees the beautiful, honey colored hair that belongs to Matthew, sitting on the couch, his back turned to him. Immediately, Matthew stands up and Ivan's breath is cut short.

It all seemed like everything started to move in slow motion. First glimpse was Matthew's back, bare. A red apron strap was hugged over his smooth, white skin, with white frilly ruffles. As he straightens more, Ivan could see another strap tied above his waist, but his body was naked, and he could perfectly see the rounded, _exceedingly sexy_, ass of his.

Matthew turned around, a glass of wine in his hand. His flash flush a light pink as he smiles at his husband. The front of the apron was plain, but perfect for this holiday. He could see the ruffled have prints of hearts and the pockets of the apron have pink thin thread in shapes of more hearts.

Ivan looked at Matthew up and down. He was absolutely naked. Ivan could see his smooth, lean legs, his semi-built shoulders, the half covered chest and he wishes that Ivan could see what's underneath the apron so badly.

"Welcome home." Matthew slurs seductively.

Ivan's groin heats up more. He could feel his body practically sweat just looking at this surprise. Matthew smiles more and he quickly grasps Ivan hand and drags him to the kitchen. He looks down at the two jiggling globe of fat by impulse.

_ Oh there's more…_, Ivan thought, and he smirks. He would play along just well.

Matthew pushes Ivan down into a chair placed by the table, a little roughly. This action causes Ivan to moan lightly, he likes this already.

As Ivan rests his arm on the armrest, Matthew crawls on his laps. Even through clothes, Ivan could feel Matthew's body heat, especially below the waist. Matthew rubs his waist to Ivan's for a moment and then stops, teasingly.

Matthew takes a big gulf of the wine, finishing it and places it on the table. Ivan glances at the contents on top of the table. There was a bowl of strawberries, another bowl of creamy, melted chocolate, a bottle of his favorite vodka and two cupcakes decorated for Valentine's Day.

Ivan anticipates on what happens next. He could feel his member become hard by each passing second. What was his lover going to do?

Matthew reaches for a strawberry and smears it with chocolate. He brings the item back and looks at Ivan. He smiles as he licks the chocolate with the tip of his tongue. Matthew stops and watches the reaction of his husband.

Ivan quickly heats up. He stays frozen, astonished by what his lover is doing. Oh how Ivan wants to just stop the teasing and quickly carry Matthew to the bedroom, but stays still. Not even for a kiss Ivan would move. He flushes as Matthew smiles more and brings his lips back to the fruit.

He brings his lips over the fruit again and completely consumes it into his mouth. Since he smothered the strawberry with a huge amount of chocolate, the sweet brown syrup dribbles to the corner of his mouth. Ivan gulps as he stares at the contrast to the light skin of Matthews'. Ivan gets a little irritated as Matthew ignored the syrup and continues to suck on the strawberry.

His irritation shrinks rapidly as he hears the sucking sounds Matthew is currently making. Matthew pops the strawberry out, completely cleaned the fruit from the chocolate that covered it. He then makes a quick bite to the fruit and throws it away on the table. Matthew still doesn't lick the corner of his lips.

Matthew brings both of his arms around Ivan and he quickly brings his lips to the other, but Matthew stops this sudden action by pulling on Ivan's oatmeal colored hair. Grunting in frustration, Matthew instead brings his lips to the other, slightly turning his head to the syrup that fell there.

The chocolate syrup touches Ivan's lips and he quickly gets the idea. His lips completely cover the other, sucking and licking the syrup away. Matthew pulls Ivan's head back with his hair, physically saying '_That's enough'_.

Both of their groins harden and they both shudder. Ivan wonders how Matthew can have such will power, usually in bed he's frantically telling Ivan to '_hurry'_ or '_faster_'.

Matthew continues this painful teasing after five strawberries and sucking off syrup near his lips, when Ivan hungrily kisses Matthew. Ivan wraps his arm around Matthew, his hands on his ass, squeezing. Ivan kisses Matthew messily, fed up with the teasing. He licks his tongue and when Matthew gasps, he shoves it inside. Ivan plays around, rubbing his tongue against his.

Matthew shudders and then out of nowhere, pushes away. They both whine of the loss of warmth. Ivan, now angry, leans in for another kiss but Matthew pushes him back.

"No." He says firmly.

Ivan growls but ignores Matthew's orders. Ivan then brings his fingers near the entrance of Matthew's hole, circling it with his index finger. Matthew shudders and moans but still resists and pushes Ivan.

"No, or I'll stop and you'll sleep on the couch." Matthew says angrily this time.

Ivan backs away, obeying. Matthew has done this before. He nearly had no sex for three weeks, over a brawl about his brother.

Ivan grumbles furiously. Matthew strokes his hair in an apologetic way. He then again, brings another strawberry and nips it into his mouth, holding it. Matthew then brings the vodka and motions Ivan to open it. Ivan does so, somewhat confused what his intentions are.

"Don't swallow." Matthew commands.

Ivan takes in a little bit of vodka into his mouth. Matthew bites off a little piece of strawberry and then brings his lips to Ivan. Ivan quickly sets the vodka back to the table, his heart racing.

Matthew opens his mouth and Ivan opens it a little. Matthew pushes the strawberry into Ivan and Ivan pours the vodka into Matthew. They gulp the vodka down with a little trouble and Ivan takes the strawberry away, chewing it. He has a frown on his face.

Ivan wants it, and he wants it now.

Matthew presses his mouth near Ivan's ear.

"Just be patient." He whispers, and Ivan shudders at the hot breath.

Matthew then grabs the cupcake and licks a bit of frosting off of his fingers. He then takes off the cupcake wrapper and holds the pink cupcake in his fingertips. The frosting looks melted and slowly slides down the edges.

Matthew puts the cupcake in front of Ivan's lips and Ivan takes a small bite of it, the frosting smearing his lips. Matthew then quickly licks the frosting off of Ivan's lips before he can. Ivan tried to kiss him but Matthew backs away before he can. Matthew continues this action, feeding and licking, until he fully finishes the cupcake.

Ivan sighs, feeling defeated and his pants getting tighter. Matthew places his hands on his shoulder, rubbing, comforting him.

He then nods his head.

As fast as sound, Ivan hungrily kisses Matthew and he wraps his legs around him. Ivan gets up and he practically runs up the stairs. He pulls away from the kiss when he forgets a step or needs to watch his pace. He opens the door to their room and drops Matthew onto the bed.

Wasting no time, he crawls on top of Matthew, his face flushed like the color of his apron. Ivan trails a finger to his nipple, not under his apron, but on top, teasing. Matthew moans.

"Y-you put quite a show…" Ivan says breathlessly. "Maybe I should tease you as well…"

Matthew, almost to his senses, whines.

"N-no…don't!"

Ivan chuckles and takes off his shirt. "Why should I not? You put me through torture." He says, gesturing to his tight pants. Matthew glances and moans, taking his foot and rubbing Ivan's pants.

Ivan moans. "A-and you do it again! You're such a tease Matthew~!"

Once the shirt is off, Ivan runs his hand under Matthew's apron. He moans as Ivan's hands run up and down his thighs.

"P-p-please…!" Matthew pleads.

Ivan reaches behind Matthew and unites the apron, now making him fully naked. Matthew brings his hands to his lips and turns his head, embarrassed. Ivan chuckles.

"S-such a tease моя любовь. You truly are, so dirty, dressing in only an apron~…"

Matthew shudders at the dirty words Ivan says. "A-and that show you put on…so naughty~!"

Ivan brings both of his hands to Matthew's already hard nipples and rubs over them. Matthew arches his back, gasping.

"M-more! P-please!"

Ivan shakes his head. "I would tease you the way you teased me, da~?" He says evilly and he sees Matthew cry out.

Ivan tweaks the nipples and he can see Matthew's member shudder, as well as his body. Ivan brings his lips to Matthew's luscious skin and trails kisses down them slowly. Matthew squirms and moans out loudly.

"A-ah!"

Ivan kisses his collar bone then bites it gently, leaving a hickey. Ivan trails down slowly again and flicks his tongue to the pink nubs. Ivan licks slowly, making sure Matthew squirms and that the action tickles him. He gasps and Ivan bites slowly, using his other free hand to tweak the other untouched nipple.

Matthew moans and Ivan can feel his skin heat up. Once done with the licking, he runs his hand over the nipple, as if apologizing to the abuse he's been doing. Ivan brings his lip to the other nipple, mimicking the same action.

"GAH! P-please…I-Ivan!"

Ivan's pants tighten at the mention of his name. Unable to endure it any longer, Ivan unbuckles his pants quickly and discards it onto the floor. Ivan continues his kisses on Matthew's body and now he brings his hands to his member.

It twitched slightly and throbbed as he rubbed at a slow pace. Matthew groaned and bucked his hips into Ivan's hands. Ivan still continued to rub at a slow pace. He brings his lips to Matthew's mouth, toying with him with his tongue.

Ivan rubs his finger on the tip and he could feel pre-cum leak out. Matthew moaned into his mouth. Breaking away the kiss, Ivan reaches into the drawer. Matthew whines at the loss and he starts panting.

Bringing the lube, Ivan coats his three fingers. Ivan brings Matthew's leg over his shoulder and he brings his index finger to Matthew's entrance, poking it slightly, teasing him.

"S-stop that! I-I w-want it i-in! I w-want y-your f-finger…I want y-you!"

Ivan moaned at the words. He pushes his finger in and Matthew tightens around him.

"Дерьмо…Matvey! R-relax!"

Matthew pants and he relaxes, and Ivan can push in. He slowly swivels around. He then brings a second finger inside Matthew and he tenses again. Ivan waits and Matthew relaxes. Ivan pushes the two fingers deeper now, trying to find that nerve that sets him wild.

Pushing the third finger in, Matthew cries out loud in pain. Though they have sex, he never gets used to the fingers. Ivan uses the three and tries his search again.

"A-AH! T-THERE! AH…!"

Biting his lips, Ivan moaned. He swivels the three fingers and hits his sweet spot again. Matthew moans out loud uncontrollably.

Unable to take it any longer, Ivan pulls his fingers out. Matthew whines at the loss. Ivan opens the lube again and coats his shaft. He positions himself in front of Matthew's entrance and pushes in slowly. Matthew holds his thighs in an _M_ position.

Once he's fully deep, he stays in till Matthew is used to it. Matthew and Ivan both pant at the warm feeling of each other. Ivan starts off at a slow place and Matthew grunts. Matthew is between gasps, moans and grunts with each thrust Ivan gives.

Since it's Valentine's Day, Ivan would do it gentle. Unless Matthew says the certain words and Ivan would comply.

"I-Ivan…_mon dieu_, p-please go faster!"

Ivan moans and he quickens his pace. They both moan at the same time. Ivan places his hands on Matthew's hips and thrusts hard as possible. They both like it gentle, but when Matthew pleads like that, Ivan can't handle himself.

Ivan thrusted hard into his prostate and Matthew almost passed out. He couldn't even tell Ivan to thrust in there again, he couldn't even speak words. Matthew only hoped his continuing gasps and whines somehow told Ivan to do that again.

Ivan feels his stomach feel hot, almost to his release. He reaches down and starts to rub's Matthew's shaft, rubbing it in a fast pace.

"I-Ivan! I'm c-close!"

"M-me too Matvey…"

Ivan quickens both his thrusting and rubbing. He brings his lips to Matthew, nipping his lips and running his tongue against his lips. Ivan thrusts hard for one last time and releases his hot cum into Matthew. Matthew moans and he releases too, his cum squirting as far as to his chest.

Ivan pulls out and kisses Matthew again. They both pant as Ivan lies down next to him. Ivan brings his fingers over Matthew's sticky chest and runs his finger through it and then licking it clean. Matthew hums in delight as he brings his hands over Ivan, hugging him.

"I really like your surprise Matvey~!" Ivan says, kissing Matthew's temples.

Matthew giggles then lifts his head so he's looking at his husband.

"I have more up my sleeve~!"

* * *

><p>Happy Valentines Day!<p>

I got socks with kisses!

BEST. GIFT. EVER.

Reviews and Favorited much appreciated =]


End file.
